¿La Muerte Se Puede Enamorar?
by Minna-Daisuki
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, chica normal con un trabajo "normal". Syaoran Li, chico nuevo, rebelde y coqueto. Sabe mas de lo que debe, y por sus actos. Debera ser juzgado.Cambie el Summary . Please RxR
1. Accidente y Nuevo Chico

**Bueno este fic esta basado en mas o menos un prologo que me dio una idea espero les guste y dejen reviews! Bueno lean y comenten.**

**Bueno lean y comenten.**

**¿La Muerte se Puede Enamorar?**

El en sótano de una casa común y corriente, por fuera, se veía una silueta delgada haciendo mucho movimientos delicados por toda la habitación, iluminada por el deslumbrar de algunas velas que daban un ambiente un tanto tétrico y misterioso. La silueta movía sus manos encima de una fotografía en la que aparecía la foto de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, como la tierra. Dejaba caer lo que parecía ser polvo brillante sobre ella. Luego de terminar de esparcir más de ese polvo brillante encima de la fotografía, tomo un libro y lo que parecía ser un cabello rubio.

-Hora de decidir adonde iras- la voz de una chica se podía escuchar en aquel tétrico y oscuro lugar, mientras sostenía el libro – has hecho cosas malas, muy, muy malas- una sonrisa malvada se curvo en sus labios – debes ir al infierno – tomo una tijeras que se encontraban en una mesa de la habitación, se arrodillo frente a la fotografía y lentamente alargo el cabello, acerco las tijeras y sutilmente lo corto en dos.

En el momento en el que ejerció el corte todas las velas se apagaron, ahora solo dejando a una chica en la oscuridad del sótano, con la tristeza de lo que acababa de hacer. Había vuelto a matar a alguien. Entre la oscuridad la joven se levanto y camino lentamente hacia las escalera con el cuidado de no tropezar con algo. Subió las escaleras y cuando se encontraba en la sala de la humilde casa, noto una nota en la mesa de la habitación.

Leyó:

_Monstruo:_

_Salí a comprar lo necesario para la cena, aunque hoy no me toca si no lo hago yo tu nunca lo harás, ten lista las cosas para empezar a hacer la cena, hoy solo cenaremos tu yo, de nuevo, papa llamo y dijo que no podría llegar a casa hoy, llegaría mañana en la mañana para alistar las cosas para su viaje._

_Touya._

Sakura dejo la nota donde la había hallado y se encamino a la cocina para sacar las ollas y sartenes que necesitaría para cocinar la cena. Después de que pusiera el agua a calentarse camino hasta la sala y encendió la televisión, instantáneamente cambio el canal al noticiero.

_-Ah habido un lamentable accidente automovilístico en la autopista que se dirige a la Secundaria Seijou –_se escucho decir a la reportera que, junto al camarógrafo, tomaban escenas de un auto completamente destrozado –_ en el auto solo iba una chica aun no reconocida por los familiares, que lastimosamente perdió la vida en este accidente vial, iba acompañada de su amiga Kawashi Joy, la que sorprendentemente salió ilesa de este accidente, ¿Que nos puede decir al respecto? - _ pregunto la reportera a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

_-Aun no puedo entender como sucedió el accidente, íbamos conversando sobre lo divertido que fue habernos burlado de Koji cuando le pidió a Akari que saliera con ella y ella lo rechazo rotundamente – _la chica comenzó a reír, luego se puso triste nuevamente- _ luego de la nada ella acelero el auto y fuimos a chocar con un camión que pasaba por ahí, -_ sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse ante el recuerdo

– _le grite mil veces que frenara y lo único que dijo fue "seria divertido saber como es la vida después de la muerte" –_ la chica no aguanto mas y rompió en llanto frente a la cámara.

_-Aquí Kimiko Monosuwa, para Tomoeda News, aquí mostramos la imagen de la fallecida para que los familiares vengan a reclamar el cadáver y darle su santa sepultura. - _ apareció la fotografía de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, "como la tierra", murmuro Sakura antes de escuchar la puerta de el recibidor abrirse y apagar el televisor rápidamente.

-Monstruo, ya llegue a casa, espero hayas leído la nota – dijo una vez dentro un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules con bolsas en la mano. Touya Kinomoto, hermano mayor de Sakura Kinomoto. La causante del reciente accidente y muerte.

-Si Touya, lo leí y ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas monstruo? – dijo levantando la voz, debido a que no le gustaba que usara ese apodo con ella.

-Pero eso eres un monstruo feo y perezoso – decía en tono burlón, lo que hacia que Sakura se pusiera roja de la ira.

Antes de que Touya se diera cuenta, esta le había proporcionado un gran pisotón en el pie, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor – Para que aprendas a no decirme monstruo_ – _tomo las bolsas que ahora se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, para caminar hacia la cocina y empezar a cocinar.

-Sakura! – grito Touya sintiendo el dolor en su pie

-Ahora si me llamas por mi nombre no? Debería darte pisotones mas seguido – dijo fingiendo que en realidad lo estaba pensando – no dramatices Touya ni que te hubiese dado tan duro

-¿No? ¿No te has dado cuenta que andas con tacones? – Sakura vio sus zapatos y vio que ciertamente andaba tazones "ups" pensó.

Luego de que Sakura se disculpara con Touya y cenaran, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación donde su celular llevaba sonando casi dos minutos. Sabia quien era, nadie era tan insistente como para llamar a un numero por dos minutos y seguir esperando respuesta. Sakura tomo su celular y contesto la llamada.

-_Sakura!, ¿Viste la noticia? –_ pregunto una melodiosa voz al otro lado del teléfono

- Si – contesto con voz triste

-_Lastima que Hikari, murió, no era tan mala chica –_hizo una pausa-_ solo era presumida_

_-_Tomoyo, ambas sabemos que era de lo mas detestable – contesto

_-De acuerdo, no era un ángel, pero tampoco es un demonio –_ dijo

-Bueno, ¿Ese era el motivo de tu llamada?

-_Oh si!, el motivo – _soltó una ligera risa

_- quería comentarte que mañana tendremos un nuevo compañero en el salón_

-¡¿Enserio?! – pregunto emocionada, le encantaba cuando llegaba alguien nuevo, siempre tenia la posibilidad de conseguir un nuevo amigo o amiga. – ¿Sabes como se llama?

-_Cálmate Sakura, eso lo sabremos mañana en clases, por lo pronto, solo te dejo ilusionada con la noticia._ – la chica volvió a reír y corto l a llamada.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que llegaba un nuevo estudiante, Tomoyo era la primera en saber y avisaba a toda la clase. Para cuando llegaban al salón en la mañana ya todos sabían que habría un chico o chica nueva y empezaban a preguntar como era, si era guapo o si era chico o chica. Sakura era una de ellos, siempre era la mas curiosa de toda la clase, aunque intentaba ocultarlo frente a sus nuevos compañeros, no quería parecer una entrometida.

Sakura se recostó sobre su cama y pensó lo que sucedió en la tarde, otra vez, desde hace dos años estaba en ese negocio oscuro. No era un tema para conversar con gente nueva. Continuo pensando en el nuevo estudiante, tenía la sensación de que se llevarían muy bien. Lentamente el sueño la fue venciendo y pronto quedo dormida.

_Sakura Se encontraba en aquel oscuro lugar, el lugar de esos recuerdos dolorosos, donde su vida había cambiado a ser una peor. Partes metálicas volaban por todo el lugar, el fuego hacia presencia alrededor de ella. Junto a ella se encontraba los cuerpos de su hermano y su padre. El auto había quedado destrozado, después de caer por el abismo, estaba envuelto en llamas. Sakura veía los cuerpos y las llamas acercándose a ellos, ¿Por qué ella no estaba inconsciente igual que ellos?_

_-¿No quieres que mueran? – escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de ella, volteo para ver a una chica pelirroja y ojos color miel. – no quieres quedarte sola, ¿Verdad Sakura?_

_-¿Co-como sabes mi nombre? – pregunto temerosa_

_-Eso no importa, ¿No quieres que mueran verdad?_

_-No…_

_-¿Estarías dispuesta a pagar un precio para que no mueran?_

_-¿Que tipo de precio?_

_-Solo me tienes que hacer un favor – sonrio_

_-De acuerdo._

_La chica alzo sus manos y Sakura se elevo en el aire. Una vez en el aire, Sakura, la rodeo un brillo blanco, que pronto se desvaneció. Sakura cayo al suelo, pero esta vez tenia un libro y una tijera sobre el. – Ese será tu trabajo._

_-No entiendo, ¿Cual es mi trabajo?_

_-Tendras que…_

**Pipipipipipipipipipi**

Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente, se levantode igual manera. Miro todo a sus alrededor "todo fue un sueño" se murmuro a ella misma, antes de que el sonido del despertador volviera a sus oídos. Tomo el despertador y apago la alarma. Era la quinta vez que soñaba con eso en los últimos dos meses. Se levanto pesadamente y se encamino al baño a darse un relajante ducha, tal vez así podría olvidar esa pesadilla. Salió de baño y se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, una falda tableada de color azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camiseta blanca con el escudo de la escuela en el hombro izquierdo y una boina. Bajo a la sala para encontrarse a su hermano cocinando el desayuno.

-Hoy te levantaste temprano, monstruo – comento Touya con tono burlón

-Parece que no aprendes, ¡Te dije que no me dijeras monstruo! – dijo tomando asiento en la mesa del desayunador.

-Pero eso eres, además siempre acostumbras dormir hasta tarde y siempre llegas tarde a clase – comento mientras le servía el desayuno

-¿Y papa?

-Ya se fue – contesto sentándose frente a ella y empezando a desayunar al igual que su hermana

-No me puede despedir – dijo con la cabeza gacha

-No te preocupes, regresa en dos días

-Bueno será mejor que me apresure antes de que llegue tarde al instituto. – levantándose de la mesa y dejando su plato en el lavador, salió de la casa en patines. Luego de unos minutos logro divisar el instituto. – llegue a tiempo, me pregunto como será el chico nuevo – dijo llevándose su dedo índice a la barbilla.

Después de que fuera al área de lockers de las chicas y cambiar sus patines por sus zapatos negros reglamentarios, se encamino a su salón, donde al entrar vio y escucho a muchos chicos conversar sobre el nuevo chica, en especial las chicas que se preguntaban si era lindo o si iba a ser de esos 

nerds que solo les interesa estudiar. La profesora Mitsuki entro al salón y pidió a todos los chicos callar para poder presentar a un nuevo estudiante.

-Muy bien chicos, el es Syaoran Li, viene de Hong Kong, espero que se lleven bien – en el momento de que la profesora dijo su nombre un chico de cabello castaño oscuro alborotado, alto, cuerpo fornido y unos hermosos ojos color miel entro por la puerta del salón, todas las chicas estaban suspirando y lanzando miradas coquetas al chico, pero este solo las ignoraba – bien, tu asiento será… detrás de Kinomoto. Kinomoto levante su brazo para que Li pueda ubicarse por favor.

Sakura obedeció y levanto su mano para que Syaoran supiera donde estaba, este pasó a su lado y le guiño el ojo haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Luego de eso, Sakura perdió su vista en la ventana, nuevamente, recordando ese horrible sueño. "De nuevo" murmuro para si misma, con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

**Hola!! Bueno espero y les guste el fic, y dejen reviews. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de ayuda e insultos si quieren no me importa espero dejen reviews!!**


	2. Fuego y Centro Comercial

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a los que se tomaron la molestia de pasar y leer mi fic.**

**Carly-chan: Yo misma me emocione cuando escribí eso, no tengo mucho control de mis manos. Y espero entiendas los que es Sakura .**

**Anais-Lovely-Angel: Que bueno que te guste el fic, y es MI Syaoran xD, Bueno y soy redactora no redactor .**

**Angel Seiriu: Por nada del mundo dejare de hacer este fic, ni aunque me muera, para eso esta mi amiga la Banana/Iguana xD que es fanática de las historias que escribo, así que en todo caso le dejaría el trabajo a ella xD, y lo de que Syao es Casanova/mujeriego lo veras pronto.**

**Gracias también a los que me agregaron autora e historia favorita .**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no son míos, son propiedad de Clamp, al menos hasta que gane el caso xD**

**Bueno eh aquí el segundo capi.**

Sakura llevaba buen rato con la mirada perdida en la ventana, ese sueño le hacia recordar su trabajo, ese maldito trabajo que le habían encargado, aunque era la única manera de que su familia se destruyera. Había tenido suficiente con la muerte de su madre, ni siquiera la había podido conocer bien.

-Kinomoto! – El grito de su profesora la hizo sobresaltar volver a la realidad- ¿Podría dejar de ver a la ventana y enfocarse mas en la lección de hoy?

-Si- dijo mientras volvía con la vista la al frente, escucho una pequeña risa detrás de ella, volteo y vio a su nuevo compañero, Syaoran, detrás de ella con una risa burlona en su rostro.

-Deberías dejar de soñar despierta- volvió a reír, para luego lanzar un mirada coqueta hacia la chica, esta volteo inmediatamente

-No te importa si sueño despierta, no sabes nada de mi – murmuro para que no la descubrieran

-No sabes cuanto puedo llegar a saber, Sakurita – su voz sonaba en su mismo tono de voz, pero ahora el estaba justo detrás de su cuello, haciendo su aliento chocara con este.

-Pues demuéstrame cuanto sabes de mi – lo reto

**-**Esta bien, pero ahora no es el momento – dijo volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento

-Y así se conjuga un verbo – termino de explicar la profesora

Las clases pasaron rápido después de que Sakura empezara a tomar un poco mas de atención, pronto llego el receso, Sakura y su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, fueron a sentarse debajo de un árbol de cerezo donde hablaron sobre trivialidades de la secundaria. Tiempo después llego un joven de cabello negro-azulado y ojos de un color azul marino profundos y misteriosos.

-Chicas, ¿Les molesta si invito a un amigo?

-No hay problema Eriol, mientras mas mejor – respondió sonriente la pelinegra.

-Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo – y dicho esto, camino rumbo a la cafetería

-¿Que te pareció Syaoran? – pregunto Tomoyo

-Pues, a decir verdad, es algo coqueto, primero le guiña el ojo y luego me mira coquetamente. Creo que es un mujeriego, de seguro lo hace con todas – comento

-¿Sera que le gustas? – comento Tomoyo, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara

-Hay Tommy que cosas dices.

-Chicas, aquí esta mi nuevo amigo - Eriol se aparto para dejar ver al chico de cabello castaño y ojos de un color mas claro del que estaban hablando.

-Gracias por invitarme Eriol, ser nuevo no es nada fácil – comento mientas ambos tomaban asiento frente a las chicas – y como estas Sakurita?

-Porque me dices Sakurita?

-¿Porque? ¿No te gusta? Me pareció un lindo sobrenombre para una linda chica como tu – lanzo su típica mirada coqueta a Sakura y esta aparto su vista de el rápidamente

-A mi me parece un tierno sobrenombre, ¿No Sakurita? – comento Eriol

-¿Ahora tu también Eriol? – dijo Sakura con fastidio

-Cálmate Sakura, es solo un sobrenombre, además no te queda nada mal – intervino Tomoyo

-Pero no me has contestado la pregunta Sakurita, ¿Como has estado?

-Pues, tú debes saberlo ¿No? ¿No dices que tu sabes muchas cosas sobre mi?

-Tienes razón, además se que estas muy bien – esta vez uso un tono seductor que hizo que Sakura tomara un radiante color rojo.

El receso termino pocos minutos después, los cuales fueron aprovechados por los integrantes del grupo para ponerse de acuerdo para ir al centro comercial y ver una película en la tarde. Entraron a clases, Sakura se volvió a perder en la ventana, Syaoran le ayudo un poco tocándole el hombro para que la profesora Mitsuki no notara que estaba perdida. Después de las clases Sakura fue 

corriendo a su casa, para ver que tenía algún "trabajo" pendiente. Entro en su habitación y vio un pequeño sobre su cama, suspiro resignada, tendría que "trabajar". Abrió el sobre y saco la fotografía que este contenía, al verla noto que era una chica de cabello castaño, piel de color morena y ojos verdes claros. Salió de su habitación y bajo al sótano, donde encendió las velas, coloco la fotografía en la mesa.

-Haber si has hecho algo malo – tomo el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y leyó las paginas, sonrió con pesar – lastima Akari, te vas abajo – tomo las tijeras de la mesa y lentamente corto el cabello, este lentamente fue quemándose hasta quedar solo cenizas.

Sakura recogió las cenizas en una bolsa, la coloco sobre un mueble empolvado del sótano y salió. Corrió a su habitación, iba a llegar tarde con sus amigos, tomo un rápido baño y se vistió, un jean ajustado a las caderas, una blusa rosa de tirante con adornos de color blanco y unas zapatillas blancas. Salió de la casa, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su hermano explicándole donde y con quienes estaba. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que logro ver la entrada al gran edificio que era el centro comercial, ahí estaban Eriol y Tomoyo acompañados de Syaoran. Una vez con ellos se disculpo por llegar tarde.

Entraron al centro comercial, el cual estaba infestado de gente, caminaron en dirección a las salas de los cines, pero en una de las pantallas que se encontraban en los pasillos, mostraron el noticiero y la imagen de una casa envuelta en llamas detrás de la reportera.

-_Hola, aquí Kimiko Monosuwa, reportando nuevamente una terrible escena, como podrán ver detrás de mi, se encuentra la casa de la familia Kawamura – _señalando la casa detrás de ella –_ el fuego invistió la casa de manera inexplicable, según los vecinos, según ellos la familia había salido esta noche con destino a Hong Kong a excepción de la hija mayor Akari Kawamura, quien se cree esta aun dentro de la casa. –_ de la puerta de la casa salió un gran bulto envuelto en fuego, que inmediatamente los bomberos eliminaron, dejando ver a un cuerpo calcinado tirado en el suelo – _al parecer,-_ continuo -_ Akari Kawamura, ah muerto calcinada en su propia casa. La policía investigara las posibilidades de homicidio. Aquí Kimiko Monosuwa reportando para Tomoeda News._

Los chicos quedaron estupefactos al ver semejante escena, a excepción de Sakura, quien solo se volteo para seguir caminando, seguida de los demás. Entraron a ver una película de terror, que Sakura fue forzada a ver, gracias a sus amigos del alma, Eriol y Tomoyo, llamada La Muerte, aunque ese nombre se le hacia muy irónico en su interior. Después de la película.

-Sakurita, la próxima ven a mi lado en caso de protección – dijo Syaoran en tono burlón, Sakura le lanzo una mala mirada

-Perdón, es que como algunas personas saben – viendo a Eriol y Tomoyo – le tengo mucho miedo a las películas de terror.

-Lo lamento Sakurita, pero esa era la mejor película que había – comento Eriol – además tienes 16 años, deberías dejar esos miedos o la gente se puede aprovechar.

-Lo se, pero ¿¡Porque tenían que obligarme!? – exclamo, moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

-Por lo mismo que acaba de decir Eriol, debes superar tus miedos – contesto Tomoyo

-¿Y así piensan ayudarme? ¿Obligándome a ver una película de terror? Si, claro – rolo los ojos, para encontrarse una tienda llena de ropa – ¡Hay! Quiero ir a esa tienda ¿Vamos?

-Bien, yo erigiré tu ropa Sakura – Tomoyo empezó a empujar a Sakura dentro de la tienda, donde le probo un sin fin de ropa, para que luego los chicos juzgaran cual le quedaba mejor. Al final salieron con varias bolsas, las cuales los chicos cargaron.

Después de salir del centro comercial, Tomoyo se ofreció a llevar a todos a sus casas debido a que ya estaba oscuro afuera, y no quería que Sakura estuviera en peligro. Llegaron a la casa de Sakura, Syaoran se ofreció a ayudarla con las bolsas, ya en la entrada de la casa de Sakura, Syaoran se acerco a su oído y murmuro.

-Hoy te veías hermosa con esa ropa, me muero por vértela puesta – rozo su mejilla con su labios y se alejo, dejando a una sonrojada Sakura en la puerta de la casa.

**Bueno ¿Que le pareció el segundo capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado **

**Si les gusto dejen review, si no dejen review diciendo porque no les gusto, y si hay algún consejo, comentario constructivo, insulto o demás manden un review !!**


	3. Descubierta

Hola!!

Bueno hay varios que se subscribieron a mi fic , nunca pensé que llegaría a ese extremo, pensé que solo serian reviews.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP, si lo fuera, estaría haciendo la tercera película xD.**

Capitulo 3: Descubierta

Sakura entro a su hogar, se descalzo en la entrada, Syaoran siempre la confundía y la estresaba. Con sus coqueteos y miradas. No sabe como seria la secundaria con el como su compañero. Suspiro. Tendría que lidiar con el y con sus coqueteos todo el año y también los próximos años hasta su graduación. Camino a la sala, no había nadie, luego fue a la cocina donde encontró a su hermano con un delantal frente a la estufa.

-Al fin llegas monstruo- dijo Touya sin quitar la vista de la comida- escuche la voz de un chico – bajo la intensidad de la flama y volteo a Sakura- ¿Quién era?

-Solo un amigo- contesto sin darle mucha importancia, pero al ver la mirada de Touya, explico- fuimos al centro comercial con Tomoyo, Eriol y un nuevo compañero, Syaoran, y como venia cargada de bolsas, el me ayudo a cargarlas hasta la entrada.

-Pero te pudo ayudar Eriol- comento con tono claramente molesto

Sakura rolo los ojos, su hermano nunca la dejaba estar con otro chico que no fuera Eriol, incluso le había pedido que no lo viera, si no le hubiera dicho que este estaba enamorado de Tomoyo, nunca la hubiera dejado estar con el- El estaba acompañando a Tomoyo – y sin darle tiempo a Touya de volver a reclamarle el porque no tenia porque estar con un chico, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras camino a su habitación. Dejo las bolsas sobre la cama fue hasta su computadora y abrió su correo. Suspiro de mala gana. Tenía un mensaje de _esa_ chica. El mensaje contenía diversas fotografías de varios chicos y chicas.- otra vez, ¿Nunca puedo tener un descanso? – reprocho para si misma. Luego vio una pequeña posdata en la parte de abajo de todas las fotografías. – _PD: Sakura, este es solo un adelanto, así que no te quejes, son los que tendrás que juzgar durante este mes. Te avisare cuando tengas que juzgar alguno. No reproches._

Se levanto de su asiento y fue a alistar su uniforme. Se vistió para dormir y se acostó para luego quedar a merced de Morfeo. Durante esa noche Sakura vio en sus sueños la imagen de una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, la chica caía de un edificio y luego…nada. Todo se volvía oscuro. Luego volvía a ver la imagen de la misma chica, riendo a espaldas de una chica de lentes de cabellos algo rizado peinado en una media coleta y cargada de libros. Despertó, sabia que ese día tendría trabajo, _ella_ tenia diferentes maneras de avisarle, y una era en sus sueños. Volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. Había despertado, extrañamente, temprano ese día, se levanto y fue a ducharse, tiempo después salió de el baño envuelta en una toalla dispuesta a cambiarse, para luego bajar las escaleras y empezar a hacer el desayuno. Al terminar de cocinar, para su hermano, decidió partir al instituto.

Patino por las calles de Tomoeda camino al instituto Seijou, paro un momento en el camino de los cerezos, estos se encontraban brotando los últimos capullos, antes de que terminara la primavera, para que el verano diera lugar en la ciudad. Disfruto de la lluvia de pétalos que los cerezos hacían caer con el viento, haciendo que los pétalos volaran alrededor de Sakura. Lo que Sakura no sabia era que alguien que pasaba por ahí, la estaba viendo mientras ella se encantaba con la danza que los pétalos hacían alrededor de ella. Syaoran Li, miraba fascinado como la flor de cerezo, se dejaba encantar por las maravillas de las flores de su mismo nombre. Decidió acercarse al ver que ella había dejado de ver los pétalos danzar y dirigir su mirada al suelo.

-Hola, Sakurita- saludo Syaoran sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos y haciendo que esta le sonriera.

-Hola, Syaoran- sonrió la castaña

-Vas camino al instituto, supongo, ¿Te parece si vamos juntos? No quiero llegar solo y que todas las chicas se me tiren encima, tu sabes como las tengo ¿No?- dirigió una mirada burlona a Sakura, esta solo volteo la cara y siguió caminando – oye no te lo tomes así, tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti.

-Vámonos ¿Quieres Syaoran?- ordeno sin darle importancia a su comentario anterior, este solo se encogió de hombros y la siguió. El camino fue algo silencioso debido a que ninguno tenía el valor de romper el silencio, aunque era un silencio cómodo, al menos para el ambarino. Sakura no podía dejar de pensar como su vida había cambiado en tan solo una noche, esa horrible noche.

Flashback

_-Tu trabajo es… juzgar y luego matar- Sakura abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, ¿Acababa de aceptar el trabajo de la muerte?- ese será tu precio para que no pierdas a tu familia._

_-De acuerdo – no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado por la vida de su hermano y su padre, tenia que cumplir su trabajo – ¿Como sabré a quienes juzgar?_

_-Te contactare, ya veras, empezaras dentro de una semana, tienes que tranquilizarte. – luego desapareció en el viento. Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano y padre, estos ahora se encontraban sin rasgo de heridas._

Fin del Flashback

-¿Sakura?- la voz de Syaoran la saco de sus recuerdos, levanto la cabeza y vio que se encontraban en la entrada del instituto – ya llegamos.

-¿Ah? Perdón estaba pensando – rio nerviosamente, luego ambos castaños se dirigieron a sus respectivos casilleros. Sakura al abrir el suyo, un sobre negro salió volando y se poso en sus delicadas manos.- Genial, ¿Ahora trabajo en la escuela? – Abrió el sobre de color negro y leyó lo que este contenía – _Sakura, supongo ya sabes a quien debes juzgar, aquí la fotografía, debes de hacerlo ahora mismo.- _dentro del mismo sobre, se encontraba la fotografía de una chica de cabello negro y ojos el mismo color. – Negro…

Sakura se escabullo de la primera hora de clases en busca de un lugar oscuro y de poca iluminación para hacer su juicio y luego volver a clases, con la excusa de que había llegado tarde. Recorrió todo el instituto en busca del lugar perfecto. Recordó que el instituto poseía una bodega en la que guardaban los escritorios que no eran utilizados, cuando encontró la habitación, entro y en uno de los escritorios coloco la fotografía y con la oca iluminación que entraba al lugar, empezó con su juicio.

Dio dos vueltas alrededor del escritorio en que el estaba puesta la fotografía, movió su brazo derecho sobre la imagen de la chica y dejo caer lo que parecían ser cenizas, en su mano izquierda se encontraba una bolsa de tela de la que sacaba aquel polvo oscuro y brillante. Se coloco frente a la imagen y unió sus manos en forma de plegaria, hizo una oración en un idioma extraño y cuando termino.

-Has hecho muchas cosas malas, Haruka- sonrió con malicia y de un frasco que saco de su mochila- te vas abajo…- saco lentamente un cabello negro, lo enderezo, tomo sus tijeras y lentamente fue acercando al cabello. Corto el cabello y la fotografía salió volando por la ventana.- Termine – dijo, mientras recogía el frasco y el libro y los metía en la mochila, pero al voltear, encontró a su mejor amiga en la puerta. - ¿Tomoyo?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto

-Nada- se disponía a salir de la bodega pero Tomoyo le impidió el paso – vámonos Tomoyo.

-Primero me dices que estabas haciendo.

-No es nada importante – estaba empezando a desesperarse, su hermano nunca le había preguntado porque pasaba tanto tiempo metida en el sótano, porque ella tenia que preguntárselo- ¿Nos vamos?

-No, Sakura, vi que tenías la imagen de Haruka, y necesito saber que estabas haciendo – dijo con voz seria, a la cual Sakura nunca podía ceder. Sakura suspiro. La pelinegra sonrió, sabia que siempre que usaba ese tono de voz siempre lograba que esta le contara todo.- Entonces ¿Qué hacías?

- Lo que pasa es…- estaba dispuesta a decírselo a Tomoyo.

-AH!! – unos gritos provenientes de las afueras del instituto, hicieron sobresaltar a ambas chicas, haciendo que estas salieran corriendo de la bodega. Ambas chicas salieron al patio de la escuela, donde varios estudiantes y maestros se encontraban reunidos en un solo punto. Al acercarse mas, vieron el cuerpo inerte de una joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Todos los presentes murmuraban entre si, su nombre Haruka Higurashi.

-¿Que paso aquí?- exclamo Tomoyo al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la chica –

-Murió… - mascullo Sakura y sonrió con malicia, al lado de Tomoyo, quien la vio sorprendida – fui yo…

-Salió de el salón, en medio de la clase – empezó a relatar el maestro a uno de los oficiales que se encontraban revisando la escena de la muerte. – le pregunte a adonde iba, lo único que me respondió fue "a una mejor vida" después de eso, la seguí hacia el tejado, donde se volteo y me dijo "lamento haberme burlado de Chikako, voy a volar" se volteo nuevamente, alzo su brazos y se lanzo– el oficial encargado de interrogarlo, asentía a todo lo que decía, mientras que conectaba este caso a otros que últimamente estaban azotando a Tomoeda, recién hubo un accidente vial, en el que la chica parecía querer morir, días antes un chico se había cortado las venas en la clase de cocina con la excusa de "querer probar la sangre antes de morir" y ahora esta chica que se había lanzado desde el tejado de la escuela. Lejos de estos sujetos se encontraban dos chicos y dos chicas comentando sobre lo recién ocurrido.

-Esto es raro, Tomoeda esta siendo lugar de muchos suicidios raros. – comento Eriol, mientras se mostraba pensativo ante los sucesos.

-Debe ser por algo o alguien – insinuó Syaoran mirando de reojo a Sakura, quien volteo la cara. Tomoyo la miraba de manera extraña, tenia que averiguar que tenia que ver su amiga en esos extraños sucesos – no encontraran nada, esto es obra de la Dama de la Muerte.

-¿La Dama de la Muerte? – pregunto curiosa Tomoyo.

-Es una mujer, encargada de juzgar a las personas y decidir si irán al infierno o vivirán un tiempo más, para darles otra oportunidad, en caso de que dicha persona haya hecho actos malos, y vaya al cielo. Haciendo que parezcan suicidios. – explico Syaoran.

-Interesante – murmuro Tomoyo, esto ponía muy nerviosa a Sakura, quien prefirió cambiar el tema, antes de que esto se saliera de control.

-Bueno, será mejor olvidarnos del tema, esperemos que eso que dice Syaoran nos sea verdad. No me imagino las vidas de las personas en manos de una mujer – Sakura jugaba con los dedos de sus manos mientras que intentaba buscar una excusa para salir allí, pero Tomoyo se adelanto.

-Sakura, me acompañas quiero ir a la cafetería, me estoy poniendo algo nerviosa y quiero tomar algo para calmar los nervios. – sugirió Tomoyo, por lo que Sakura agradeció, tenia una excusa para escapar de los comentarios de Syaoran. Las chicas se encaminaron a la cafetería dejando a los chicos solos. Antes de que ambas llegaran a la cafetería, Tomoyo jalo a Sakura a uno de los pasillos de la escuela, los cuales estaban vacios debido al trágico suceso, y empezó el interrogatorio. – Muy bien Sakura ¿Por qué dijiste que había sido tu quien que mato a Haruka? El maestro dijo que ella se había lanzado sola. – Sakura maldijo por lo bajo, no imagino que en este momento Tomoyo le echaría la pregunta de los cinco millones de dólares.

-Tomoyo… -bajo su mirada, no quería ver el rostro de Tomoyo cuando se lo dijera– yo… soy la Dama de la Muerte

-No. Puede. Ser – Tomoyo tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendida ante tal revelación.

Sakura llevo a Tomoyo a una de las bancas que se encontraban en el pasillo y dio a Tomoyo un vaso de agua. Cuando Tomoyo logro articular, otra frase que no fuera "No puede ser", procedió a explicar como había sucedido todo.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?- pregunto Tomoyo aun sin creer lo que le había revelado su amiga y prima.

-Lamento decirte que no lo es, es verdad – Sakura se encontraba con la mirada baja, no le gustaba mucho recordar ese momento de su vida, pero tenia que explicárselo a Tomoyo – recuerdas que en los últimos dos meses Touya siempre me ha preguntado el ¿Porque paso tanto tiempo en sótano?- la pelinegra asintió y la castaña se dispuso a continuar con su explicación- es porque estoy "trabajando".

-Pero que clase de trabajo es ser la Dama de la Muerte, eres una asesina – comento Tomoyo.

-Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo, o Touya y mi papa… morirán.

-¡¿Como?!

-Es un trato, recuerdas el accidente que tuvimos hace casi tres meses – la pelinegra asintió con duda – pues…

Flashback

_Sakura Se encontraba en aquel oscuro lugar, el lugar de esos recuerdos dolorosos, donde su vida había cambiado a ser una peor. Partes metálicas volaban por todo el lugar, el fuego hacia acto de presencia alrededor de ella. Junto a ella se encontraba los cuerpos de su hermano y su padre. El auto había quedado destrozado, después de caer por el abismo, estaba envuelto en llamas. Sakura veía los cuerpos y las llamas acercándose a ellos, ¿Por qué ella no estaba inconsciente igual que ellos?_

_-¿No quieres que mueran? – escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de ella, volteo para ver a una chica pelirroja y ojos color miel. – no quieres quedarte sola, ¿Verdad Sakura?_

_-¿Co-como sabes mi nombre? – pregunto temerosa_

_-Eso no importa, ¿No quieres que mueran verdad?_

_-No…_

_-¿Estarías dispuesta a pagar un precio para que no mueran?_

_-¿Que tipo de precio?_

_-Solo me tienes que hacer un favor – sonrió_

_-De acuerdo._

_La chica alzo sus manos y Sakura se elevo en el aire. Una vez en el aire, Sakura, la rodeo un brillo blanco, que pronto se desvaneció. Sakura cayo al suelo, pero esta vez tenia un libro y una tijera sobre el. – Ese será tu trabajo._

_-No entiendo, ¿Cual es mi trabajo?_

_-Tendrás que juzgar y luego matar.__- Sakura abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, ¿Acababa de aceptar el trabajo de la muerte?- ese será tu precio para que no pierdas a tu familia._

_-De acuerdo – no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado por la vida de su hermano y su padre, tenia que cumplir su trabajo – ¿Como sabré a quienes juzgar?_

_-Te contactare, ya veras, empezaras dentro de una semana, tienes que tranquilizarte. – luego desapareció en el viento. Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano y padre, estos ahora se encontraban sin rasgos de heridas._

Fin del Flashback

-Una semana después, fue a la casa y hablo conmigo, me hizo firmar un contrato. No podía negarme, firme y ella me dijo que si me llegaba a retractar, ellos cumplirían su destino. Morir.

-Terrible… y ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes que hacer esto?

-Tengo que hacerlo hasta mi último día de vida. – agrego con tristeza.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo hasta que mueras? – pregunto sorprendida y triste, no quería que su prima y mejor amiga viviera una vida así, asesinando gente.

-Si… después de mi muerte, ella me hará renacer para que pueda tener una vida normal, que no podre tener.

-Sakura, no quiero que tengas una vida así – la abrazo dándole a entender que la apoyaba, aunque fuera un caso algo raro.

-Yo tampoco Tomoyo, yo tampoco – y entre los brazos de Tomoyo, rompió el llanto que había mantenido encerrado durante esos dos meses. – prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Lo prometo. – así se quedaron un largo rato hasta que uno de los maestros les aviso que debido al "suicidio" de Haruka, las clases se pospondrían por el resto de la semana. Ambas se encaminaron a la entrada del instituto, donde las esperaban los chicos recostados en el muro de la entrada.

-¿Por qué tardaron demasiado? Solo fueron a la cafetería – comento Eriol, quien se notaba estaba algo estresado.

-Eriol, ¿Otra vez perdiste una apuesta con Yamazaki? Te dije que no lo hicieras – regaño Tomoyo. – ¿Qué apostaste?

-Mi reloj, contra su cadena de oro, a que Naoko no creería que el había visto un ovni volar ayer en la noche y que lo había raptado y operado en la nave. – contesto con enojo y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y ella lo creyó? – pregunto con una ceja levantada, Yamazaki era reconocido por sus mentiras, ya nadie creía en nada de lo que decía, ¡Y Naoko había caído! – ¡es imposible!

-Dímelo a mí.

-Eso te pasa por estar haciendo apuestas tontas. Bueno, como tendremos libre el resto de la semana ¿Quieren ir al parque de diversiones mañana?

-Por mi esta bien. – respondieron al unisonó ambos castaños, lo que causo risa en los pelinegros y sonrojo en la castaña.

En el trascurso del camino, Eriol y Tomoyo, iban en amena plática. Pero nuestra castaña iba un tanto callada, Syaoran, se acerco de nuevo a ella, al sentirlo sintió como una descarga eléctrica bajaba por su espalda. Syaoran sonrió y murmuro.

-Hay más de una solución a tu problema, Sakurita. – murmuro a su oído, ella lo volteo a ver, sonrojada y confundida, el solo sonrio. Haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

Continuara…

Adiós!! Bueno espero y les haya gustado este capi, mi idea original era que Touya la descubriera, pero siempre que lo paso a computadora, nunca sale como lo había pensado . pero bueno, al menos quedo bien, ¿O no? Bueno espero y dejen reviews diciendo si les gusto, porque, si no les gusto, porque, consejos, ideas, insultos, halagos, etc… ahora los agradecimientos:

**Carly-chan: **Hola!! Pues si, soy malévola xD, bueno en este capi ya quedo claro que es Saku. Y si, Syao le beso la mejilla, bueno, medio rozo, pero es mas o menos un beso xD. Gracias por el Review.

**Anais-Lovely-Angel: **No importa lo del Review pasado , y Syaoran le roba el corazón a cualquier chica, incluso sin intentarlo xD. Y gracias, pero la idea la saque de un prologo, en el que se mencionaba La Dama de la Muerte, y saque esta idea, pero se puede decir que es original xD.

**Rosalie C.: **Que bueno que te guste el Fic .

**Ángel Zafiro: **Pues a mi también me pasa lo mismo, me pregunto mil veces si leo o no leo un fic, y siempre los leo U. que bueno que te guste el fic. Y todo el mundo babea por Syaoran xD. Y como dice el summary, Syao sabe más de lo que debe.

**Y muchas gracias a los/as que me agregaron como autor/historia favorita. Hasta el próximo capi!!.**


	4. Masacre en el Parque de Diversiones

Hola!! Sorry por la demora, es que estuve algo ocupada por el colegio ¬¬. Aquí mis agradecimientos .

**Angel Zafiro: **Es cierto que fue algo apresurado, pero corto? Lo edite, y ahora esta mas largo, debo decir que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. Incluyendo otros de mis fics.

**Star Night: **Yeah!! Ya tengo otra seguidora nn. gracias por leer mi fic, y espero este capitulo te agrede .

**Rosalie C.:** Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo . Los quiero dejar intrigantes xD.

**Carly-chan: ** Hola!!, no importa que lo hayas dejado ahí, y sobre lo de Syaoran, es cierto, pero es que estaba algo casnada y las neuronas estaban en peligro de extinguirse u.u y sobre lo de Syaoran y la dama de la muerte, tendras que esperar para saber xD. Y espero el coco no te coma

**Animegirl sakura2: **Syaoran, ni siquiera yo se si es mujeriego. Mantente pendiente del fic para que te entres.

**ShaoranySakuraforever: **Lo se!! Syaoran es tan lindo, y yo también me digo que lastima y sea solo un dibujo u.u. cuando lo veo en TTRC me dan tantas ganas de que sea de verdad ¬. Lastima T.T

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no son mios, si lo fueran, Sakura no se hubiera enamorado de Yukito nunca.**

Capitulo 4: Masacre en el Parque de Diversiones

En la casa de los Kinomoto, se podía escuchar un grito que logro ensordecer a los habitantes de ese hogar. Sakura se había quedado dormida y ahora iba a llegar tarde para encontrarse con sus amigos en el parque de diversiones. Sakura tomo, a paso apresurado, camino al baño para tomar una rápida ducha, vestirse y correr al encuentro de sus amigos. Pocos minutos después Sakura salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió a su armario en busca de ropa para ir al parque de diversiones. Después de sacar toda la ropa que se encontraba en el armario, tomo posición frente al espejo y vio su reflejo, una blusa larga hasta un poco mas debajo de sus caderas de color verde con bordes y tirantes blancos, un jean ajustado y un poco desgastado y unas zapatillas de color blanco con hebilla de corazón. Se maquillo levemente, tomo su bolso y salió camino al encuentro de sus amigos.

Sakura corría por las calles de Tomoeda mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Le había revelado a Tomoyo que ella era la Dama de la Muerte, y eso implicaba una carta de reproche de parte de _ella_, y también que Tomoyo tal vez interferiría en su trabajo, y lo que le había dicho Syaoran, "_Hay mas de una solución a tu problema, Sakurita _". Suspiro. Seria un gran problema. Aun sumida en sus pensamientos logro ver a su amiga de cabello negro agitando su brazo junto a los chicos frente al parque de diversiones.

-Lamento llegar tarde. – se disculpo al llegar con el grupo.

-Bueno, la costumbre nunca se pierde – comento divertida su amiga – bueno será mejor que entremos.

-¿Sakura siempre acostumbra llegar siempre tarde? – pregunto el castaño a su amigo, Eriol

-Si, aunque siempre hace su mayor esfuerzo por llegar a tiempo, siempre llega cuando menos diez minutos tarde – respondió el joven ingles, haciendo que el castaño riera por lo bajo.

-Eriol, no me gusta que hables de mí a mis espaldas – reprocho Sakura quien iba al lado del castaño.

-Bueno, no vayan a empezar a pelear y decidamos a que atracción subiremos primero – sugirió Tomoyo, haciendo que sus acompañantes tomaran un semblante pensativo.

-¡La Montaña Rusa! – gritaron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo, causando un sonrojo en Sakura y una pequeña sonrisa en Syaoran, sin contar las miradas cómplices de los azabaches.

-Bien esta decidido, vamos a la montaña rusa – todos siguieron al ingles y caminaron a la atracción, Sakura estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de Tomoyo cuando Eriol la tomo del brazo y le negó con el dedo. – No Sakura, tu iras con Syaoran, debes de ir con un chico – sonrió pícaramente el chico de lentes.

-Vamos Eriol, - rogo la castaña, luego se acerco a su oído y susurro – ¿No te has fijado como me ve? ¡Quien sabe que cosas me hará sentado detrás de ustedes!

-Sakurita, no te hare nada malo – dijo con voz tierna el castaña que ahora se encontraba detrás del Eriol. – ven, ¿Acaso no confias en mi?

-Pues la verdad…no – respondió un poco dudosa la castaña – pero veo que Eriol ya tomo asiento junto a Tomoyo, así que no me queda de otra. – lanzo una mirada asesina a Eriol, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Tomoyo y sonriendo.

Sakura tomo asiento junto a Syaoran, detrás de Eriol y Tomoyo. Segundos después el pequeño vehículo empezó a moverse y empezó a subir lentamente a lo alto. Sakura miro todo lo que había en la parte de abajo, había mucha gente en el parque, y desde donde se encontraba logro ver la rueda de la fortuna. Sonrió, tenia que subirse a la rueda, era su atracción favorita, siempre que podía iba al parque y subía mil veces esa atracción. Siempre le gustaba quedarse en la parte de arriba y poder ver a la gente de abajo reír y jugar unos con otros. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el vehículo bajo rápidamente haciendo que inconscientemente se aferrara al brazo de su acompañante y gritara de la impresión.

-Sakurita, si te daba miedo de subir a la montaña rusa, no te hubieras subido y yo te acompañaba abajo – escucho la voz de Syaoran, levanto la mirada y vio que efectivamente era el. Un fuerte sonrojo se aferro a sus mejillas al notar que el brazo de el se encontraba abrazándola contra el, rápidamente aparto su brazo y se sentó correctamente en su asiento y así seguir disfrutando de la atracción.

-Pe…pensé que eras Tomoyo, no me a miedo subir a la montaña rusa – explico aun sonrojada la castaña quien ahora se aferraba fuerte a la baranda que se encontraba en el vehículo, para dar la vuelta y no caer.

-Si, pero ¿Pomo me confundes con Tomoyo? – Pregunto divertido al notar el sonrojo en la castaña – yo no tengo el cabello negro y largo como ella, y tampoco soy una chica.

Sakura lanzo su mirada asesina a Syaoran, quien rio mas ante su gesto – Es que siempre me subo con ella. – finalizo.

Después de que la atracción se detuviera y se bajaran de esta, los chicos decidieron ir a participar en los diferentes kioscos que se encontraban cerca de los puestos de comida. Eriol jugo tiro al blanco y después de cinco intentos fallidos logro atinar a las botellas y ganar un pequeño ángel de peluche, el cual regalo a Tomoyo, y esta lo recibió encantada. Tomoyo jugo a la pesca de peces koi y, sin mucho esfuerzo, logro atrapar uno, el cual regalo a Eriol, en agradecimiento por el peluche. Sakura se encontraba en el kiosco de tiro al blanco, junto a Syaoran quien le trataba de explicar como atinar a las botellas.

-Concéntrate y apunta en dirección al centro de las botellas – aconsejo Syaoran observando como Sakura cerraba su ojo izquierdo para tener mejor percepción y poder atinar – y no cierres el ojo, porque eso no funciona.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Es demasiado difícil – Sakura se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

Syaoran sonrió, esta no podía ser la chica que estaba buscando, se acerco a ella y arrebato la pelota de beisbol que esta sostenía – Mira y aprende, Sakurita – Sakura se acerco a Syaoran y vio como este lanzaba, sin mucho esfuerzo, con fuerza la pelota y derribaba las tres botellas.

-Felicidades – dijo el encargado de el kiosco sin mucho animo – puede elegir uno de los animales de peluche que se encuentran en el estante – señalo un pequeño estante, en el que solo se encontraba una muñeca un poco vieja y con un vestido azul horrible, un pequeño soldado de plástico, del tamaño de la mano de Sakura y un hermoso oso de peluche de color café oscuro. Syaoran volteo a ver a Sakura y vio el brillo que sus ojos expresaban al ver al pequeño oso de peluche.

- Deme ese oso de peluche por favor – el encargado tomo el peluche y se lo entrego a Syaoran, este volteo a ver a Sakura quien ahora lo miraba algo intrigada. – es para ti.

-¡¿Enserio?! –exclamo emocionada, al momento en que Syaoran le entregaba el oso y lo abrazaba con fuerza – muchas gracias Syaoran.

-De nada, ¿Quien no le da un oso de peluche a una tan linda en un parque de diversiones? –sonrió Syaoran, Sakura lo miro sonrojada y sonriente. – será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Eriol y Tomoyo, dijeron que buscarían un lugar donde descansar un rato antes de ir a la casa del terror.

-¿La ca… casa del…terror?

-No te preocupes, yo te protejo querida Sakurita. – sonrió orgulloso Syaoran mientras recibía una mirada asesina de Sakura.

-Bueno, vayamos a buscar a Eriol y Tomoyo.

Sakura siguió a Syaoran a la busca de sus amigos, después de darle cinco vueltas por todos los puestos de comida y en las bancas cercanas a ellos, Syaoran sintió una mano posándose en su hombro, al darse vuelta vio a su amigo Eriol sonriente.

-Al fin los encuentro, ¿Que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos todo este rato? – pregunto Eriol con otra de sus miradas picaras dirigida especialmente a Sakura, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse – ¿Y ese oso de peluche?

-Sya…Syaoran me lo regalo – respondió sonrojada al máximo.

-Veo que no te quedas a tras ¿No Syaoran?

-Eriol, tu no sabes lo que pasa –sonrió el chico

-Vengan, Tomoyo encontró un lugar muy cómodo donde descansar.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño campo, un poco solitario, en el que los arboles de cerezo dominaban terreno. Tomoyo se encontraba bajo el mas grande y floreciente de ellos, pétalos caían alrededor de ella mientras que el viento hacia bailar su cabello. Eriol noto eso y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se miraba así, y sonrojarse por el pensamiento.

-¡Chicos! –grito Tomoyo desde abajo del árbol, Eriol salió de sus pensamientos y vio como los castaños ya se encontraban varios pasos delante de el.

-Lamento la tardanza, es que no encontraba a los tortolos – comento Eriol, cuando los tres llegaron bajo el árbol.

-Eriol, no somos ningunos tortolos – reclamos Sakura, intentando disimular el leve sonrojo que el comentario había provocado.

-Pero entonces, ¿Porque traes ese oso de peluche tan aferrado a ti? –pregunto Tomoyo, señalando el oso que Sakura abrazaba.

-Esto… me lo regalo Syaoran – dijo resignada, siempre encontrarían la forma de contradecirla, aunque era cierto, no eran unos tortolos.

-Ya ves.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera volver a contradecir las palabras de su amiga, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar, busco en su bolso el pequeño aparato de color rosa con blanco, cuando al fin logro encontrarlo vio que era un mensaje, casi palidece al ver que era de _ella_.

-¿_Acaso quiere que trabaje hoy? ¿Y ahora? ¿Pero, aquí?_ – leyó el mensaje temerosa de que sus preguntas fueran afirmadas. –_ pequeña cerezo, revisa el bolso de tu amiga, ahí encontraras una gran sorpresa, y no creas que no me di cuenta que le dijiste sobre tu trabajo. Por eso hoy tendrás que hacer un trabajo "especial". Adiós._- Sakura levanto la mirada para ver a Tomoyo que la miraba con sospecha, lastima, tendría que revisar el bolso de su amiga. – Eh, Tomoyo ¿Me dejas revisar tu bolso?

-¿Para que?

-Es… es que necesito revisarlo

-De acuerdo Sakura, recuerda que me puedas decir lo que sea – dijo Tomoyo, mientras le pasaba su bolso a Sakura y esta le sonreía con ternura.

-_Aunque tengo el trabajo mas repugnante del mundo, ella me apoya._- se dispuso a abrir el bolso de su prima y logro ver un sobre de color negro, al agarrarlo noto que este estaba un poco mas cargado, saco el sobre del bolso de Tomoyo y vio como Tomoyo la observaba de reojo mientras que seguía conversando con Eriol y Syaoran. También sintió como una segunda mirada se dirigía a ella desde su lado derecho, volteo y vio a Syaoran, pero este seguía conversando con Eriol y Tomoyo. Noto que ese lugar era demasiado claro para poder hacer el juicio, se levanto y disculpo con la escusa de que tenía que ir al baño y salió corriendo del lugar con la mirada de una Tomoyo preocupada, un Eriol curioso y un Syaoran serio, sobre ella.

Después de buscar por todo el lugar, llego a las atracciones, _"¿Cual de todas puede tener un ambiente oscuro?"_ volteo a la derecha y encontró el lugar perfecto"_La Casa del Terror_" corrió en dirección a la atracción que hace poco tiempo hacia que temblara del miedo y por una puerta escondida en la parte de atrás entro y se encontró con varios disfraces y maniquíes de varios personajes clásicos de terror. Se adentro aun más y encontró un lugar un tanto desalojado. Una mesita apareció como por arte de magia frente a ella y sobre ella el frasco con los cabellos, su bolsa de cenizas y su libro.

Abrió el sobre negro y se sorprendió al ver que dentro de el habían unas quince fotografías, "¿_Acaso es una masacre? ¡Son demasiados!_" tomo las quince fotografías y vio a siete chicas, todos entre la edad de 16 a 19 años. Sakura coloco las fotografías de los quince chicos y tomo la bolsa de cenizas, arrojo las cenizas sobre las fotografías mientras rodeaba la mesa lentamente, al terminar hizo una pequeña oración y tomo su libro. – Veamos – empezó a hojear las paginas de el libro y deteniéndose en unas de ellas para leerles y después continuar con la búsqueda. Cerro el libro y sonrió – ustedes dos – tomo las imágenes de un chico de, aparentemente, 18 años de edad y una chica de 17 – están salvados – las imágenes brillaron y desaparecieron de las manos de Sakura, vio el resto de las fotografías y las vio con lastima. – Ustedes irán abajo – tomo cabello por cabello hasta que termino con los trece chicos restantes.

Sakura salió de la atracción por la misma puerta escondida por la que había entrado. Camino de regreso al lugar en donde había dejado a sus amigos y no pasaron mas de cinco minutos antes de que gritos se escucharan desde la zona de atracciones. Todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde provenían los gritos, al llegar a la zona de las atracciones pudieron notar como todas las personas estaban centradas alrededor de la rueda de la fortuna. Se acercaron aun más y vieron como trece chicos estaban parados sobre su asiento. Todos diciendo "**Ella**_ nos juzgo y merecemos caer_". Los chicos se lanzaron al aire y cayeron todos al suelo, Tomoyo empezó a llorar, su prima había vuelto a hacer su trabajo, pero ahora había asesinado a trece chicos. Eriol solo la abrazo mientras trataba de consolarla.

-Tengo que irme – dijeron ambos castaños al unisonó

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa, Sakurita? – se ofreció Syaoran, Sakura sonrió y acepto su invitación.

-Yo acompañare a Tomoyo – notifico Eriol aun con Tomoyo en brazos.

-La salida al parque no salió como queríamos por la Dama de la Muerte – dijo Syaoran.

-Bueno, antes de que volvamos a hablar de ella, prefiero irme – se apresuro Sakura a cambiar el tema.

Continuara…

**Lo se, algunos me dirán que estuvo corto, pero hey! Tomen en cuenta que aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas la tarea de mate . y terminar otro capi de otro fic. Y revisar miles de cosas en internet. Lo que pasa cuando no tienes autocontrol y te registras en miles de cosas interesantes y luego no sabes como controlarlas u.u. bueno ya saben, si les gusto, manden review, si no les gusto, manden review, si tiene un consejo, insulto, o demás manden un review. Bueno me voy y espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Bye!!**


	5. La Familia Li y El Nuevo Tutor

Hola!! Bueno gracias por lo reviews:

**AnimegirlSakura2: **Jajaja, pues de que se acerca por querer ser más que amistoso, de eso puedes estar segura xD, espero y te guste el capi.

**Amatista1986: **Si muy duro u.u, yo que ella, no me vuelvo a subir a la rueda de la fortuna xD.

**SiRi.1887: **Ya veía venir esas preguntas -.-, bueno en este capi espero y se te quiten las dudas, y ¡Que bueno tengo otra lectora! Y si, ese comentario deja más que claro que sabe demasiado xD. Y si, mi story contains mystery xD.

**StarNight: **Pues… te diré que en locura te gano xD, y si, la gente acusa al atractivos chico de ojos ámbar de saber mas de lo que debe u.u, aunque con ese atractivo, con una sonrisa hace que la jueza lo deje libre xD. Y el nombre del capi lo dice todo xD.

**Ángel Zafiro: **Jajaja, si Syaoran esta muy intrigado por Saku, ni yo misma se si ya le gusta o no xD, pero me voy a ir dando cuenta con el paso que vaya escribiendo capis xD.

**Rosalie.C:** Si, ya venia venir esa frase -.-, sabia que era corto ., y de que estuvo interesante, quien sabe xD.

**SyaoranySakuraforever: **Eso deberás averiguarlo tu , y lo que me pides no se puede por el momento, pero llegara muy pronto; D.

Perdón si me tarde, es que… bueno esta vez no tengo una excusa solo que tuve que trabajar en otros fics .

**Discliamer: Los personajes de CCS no son míos, son de Clamp.**

Capitulo 5: La familia Li y El Nuevo Tutor

Después de dejar a Sakura en su casa, el chico de cabello rebelde se encamino a su apartamento, localizado a pocas cuadras de la residencia Kinomoto. Al llegar saludo al portero que se encontraba en la entrada del edificio y entro al elevador, donde una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo y con busto exasperadamente grande intento coquetearle, el solo la ignoro. Salió el elevador y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Bienvenido joven Li – saludo un hombre canoso con traje negro de corbata de moño, aparentemente en sus 60s.

-Hola Wei – saludo el castaño con una sonrisa y camino hasta su cuarto. Se sentó frente a su computadora portátil y empezó a leer sus mensajes. - hay que investigar.

El joven ambarino empezó con su búsqueda, pensó en páginas sobre cosas sobrenaturales, también entro a los buscadores más famosos de la web en busca de su mayor interés en Tomoeda: La Dama de la Muerte. Su búsqueda por el momento seguía como siempre, en cero. La única información sobre ella la lograba saber de parte de su familia. Wei hizo acto de presencia en la habitación del joven y lo llamo, tenia una llamada de su madre.

-Madre – hablo Syaoran en el teléfono.

-_Xiaolang, ¿Cómo va la misión?_- pregunto con voz firme ella.

-Un poco difícil – contesto – voy progresando, pero esto es un poco lento.

-_Recuerda que solo tenemos hasta 31 de Octubre. _– La voz de la mujer sonaba algo alterada, si la misión no se cumplía, podría haber caos y muchas muertes en diferentes países, muchas de ellas sin sentido o razón. –_tu ya sabes lo que pasaría si no lo detenemos._

-Lo se, pero aun tenemos tiempo, apenas esta empezando el verano. – respondió el castaño mientras miraba los colores del atardecer por la ventana. – para Octubre ya lo habremos detenido.

-_Esto toma tiempo Xiaolang, tu mismo has dicho que es demasiado lento.- _replico la mujer – _si a la media noche del 31 de Octubre la chica no cumple con la profecía, el caos se desatara y ella morira, muy, dolorosamente._

-Entiendo madre.

-_También recuerda que no debes de enamorarte de ella, seria algo peor si lo haces._- la mujer corto la comunicación. Syaoran sonrió de lado. Seria muy difícil hacerlo.

El castaño regreso a su habitación y continuo con su búsqueda en algunas paginas de leyendas o hecho paranormales. Le era algo difícil encontrar información de _ella_, podía estar seguro que ni Sakura sabia quien era.

La noche llego y una castaña se encontraba frente a su computadora, conversando con su amiga y prima, hablando sobre lo ocurrido ese día, lo de Syaoran y el oso, lo de la montaña rusa, y sus preferencias tan similares. Pronto Tomoyo tomo el tema del trabajo de la chica.

_Ojos Azules: Sakura y ¿Como fue eso de la masacre?_

_Cerezo: Fue un trabajo "Especial" de _ella_._

_Ojos Azules: ¿Ella?_

_Cerezo: Si, nunca me dijo su nombre, pero ella me dio el trabajo a cambio de la vida de mi padre y mi hermano._

_Ojos Azules: Entonces ella es la desgraciada que te convirtió en La Dama de la Muerte. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es tu trabajo?_

_Cerezo: Es fácil, yo las juzgo por como son de jóvenes, si ellos tienen una personalidad mala o rebelde, puede que de mayor edad hagan cosas peores, entonces lo que hago es eliminarlos antes de que lleguen a eso._

_Ojos Azules: ¿Pero y los que han llegado a mayor edad?_

_Cerezo: De ellos se encarga otra persona._

_Ojos Azules: ¿Otra chica?_

_Cerezo: No, según _ella_ es un chico del mismo país de la chica que es elegida para el trabajo. Son elegidos al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes ciudades de Japón._

_Ojos Azules: Pero yo veo que solo juzgas a chicos de Tomoeda._

_Cerezo: Si, por alguna razón _ella_ me ah dado trabajos en Tomoeda las ultimas semanas. Pero al principio asesinaba mas personas en Tokio. Ese era el lugar donde mas muertes hacia._

-¡Monstruo ya esta la cena! – llamo Touya desde la parte baja de la casa. Sakura se excuso con Tomoyo y fue a cenar. Al regresar a la a habitación, Tomoyo ya no se encontraba en línea. Tomo sus pijamas y se cambio para dormir.

Paso el resto de la semana sin ninguna novedad, Sakura seguía con su trabajo y el resto del grupo había decidido no volver a salir, tomando en cuenta que siempre ocurrían los suicidios. Despertó al escuchar el sonido del despertador haciendo eco en su cabeza. Alzo su mano y apago el aparato que no la dejaba dormir en paz. Lastimosamente el despertador había cumplido su cometido y había hecho que no pudiera volver a dormirse. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dejo salir un largo bostezo, se levanto pesadamente y camino hacia el baño para tomar una ducha caliente, nada mas relajante. Después de unos minutos estaba cambiada y portaba su uniforme, bajo las escaleras y recordó que ese día le tocaba hacer el desayuno. Camino a la cocina y saco todo lo necesario para hacer hotcakes. Minutos después tenía el desayuno servido sobre la mesa, tomo asiento y empezó su desayuno.

-Al menos te levantaste lo suficientemente temprano para hacer el desayuno monstruo. – burlo Touya, quien venia bajando las escaleras.

-Agradece que te hice el desayuno – respondió Sakura, sin animo de batallar con su hermano – recuerda que hoy regresa papa.

-Si – respondió sorprendido Touya, ¿Sakura no se había enojado porque le había dicho monstruo?

-Adiós, llegare tarde si no me apresuro – sonrió la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla he iba a la puerta principal, se coloco sus patines y salió de casa. – que aburrida estoy. – se dijo a si misma mientras patinaba camino al instituto. Al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con algo, o alguien, - ¡Hoe! – la persona con la que había chocado la logro tomar de la mano antes de que ella cayera al suelo, lo malo es que, andando en patines, solo logro que perdiera el equilibrio con ellos y siempre cayendo al suelo, y jalando a la otra persona con ella. – Ummm, lo siento – se disculpo con la cabeza gacha y mientras masajeaba la zona en la que se había golpeado al caer.

-No hay problema – Sakura levanto el rostro y vio el de un chico de ojos color grises y cabello de color rubio. – de todas maneras, te estaba buscando.

-¿Hoe? ¿Me estabas buscando? – Pregunto confundida la castaña – pero ni siquiera me conoces.

El chico rio, y luego dijo – Es porque aun no te tengo que conocer – se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que ella venia.

-Eso estuvo raro – se levanto del suelo y volvió a tomar camino al instituto. Entro a su salón encontrándose a Tomoyo hablando con Eriol y a Syaoran viendo a la ventana.

-Buenos días chicos – saludo alegre la castaña, Tomoyo y Eriol saludaron de igual manera, para luego seguir con su charla, dejo su mochila sobre su asiento y volteaba a ver a Syaoran – oye, deberías dejar de soñar despierto.

Syaoran la volvió a ver confundido, luego entendió la pequeña broma – Pero al menos yo no lo hago en medio de clases – sonrió.

-Bien – Sakura rolo los ojos y se sentó en su pupitre. – Me explicas ¿Porque actúas así?

-¿Actuar? ¿Como? – pregunto fingiendo ingenuidad. – No se de que me hablas.

-No te hagas Syaoran, el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones actuabas muy amable y lindo, y cuando estamos en clases te burlas de mi, ¿Todo por tu orgullo?

-Los hombre tienen el orgullo muy grande, Sakurita, tu debes de saberlo – sonrió con picardía, haciendo que Sakura tomara un color rojo, causado por la ira que sentía en ese momento. – además, puede ser otra cosa.

-¿Qué otra cosa? – pregunto, vio a Syaoran abrir la boca para contestarle, pero callo al ver a la profesora Mitsuki entrando al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos – saludo la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila antes de empezar con su lección del día. Sakura suspiraba de cansancio y aburrimiento, las matemáticas cansan y aburren, pero tenía que prestar atención o volvería a reprobar la clase. Las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, y de paso, ¡Le aburrían! – Hoy habrá examen sorpresa. – anuncio la profesora, Sakura palideció al instante, ¡Examen sorpresa! Ahora si estaba segura iba a reprobar.

La hoja con diversas ecuaciones estaba en su pupitre, había logrado tener la suficiente memoria para recordar como hacer unas pocas ecuaciones, sin embargo, no la suficiente para poder responder las otras. Suspiro. Esto seria algo muy difícil, ya le habían advertido que si no lograba aprobar la siguiente prueba de matemáticas, tendrían que asignarle un tutor. Vio a Syaoran levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la profesora y dejar su papel con ella, y luego regresar a su asiento, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa burlona a Sakura.

Sakura volteo a ver a Syaoran con el ceño fruncido y este le respondió con otra de sus sonrisas burlonas. Volvió la vista a su hoja, pero ahora había algo más en ella. Un pequeño mensaje. – _Hay trabajo, solo es uno, deja lo que estas haciendo y ve rápido._ – suspiro resignada. Se levanto de su asiento, llevando su examen con ella, pero al levantar su hoja del pupitre noto que debajo de ella había una pequeña foto del tamaño de un carnet. La escondió entre sus manos y camino hacia su profesora para entregar su prueba.

-Kinomoto – comenzó la profesora Mitsuki revisando su hoja – esto no esta terminado.

-Lo se, pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora – respondió Sakura con un dejo de tristeza.

-Tendré que asignarte un tutor – notifico ella – te veo algo pálida, ve a la enfermería para ver si estas bien.

Sakura asintió y camino lentamente hacia fuera del salón. Una vez fuera, camino hacia la bodega en la que había hecho el juicio de Haruka. Al llegar a ella, coloco todo lo necesario y comenzó el juicio, antes de eso vio detrás de la fotografía y noto que había algo escrito, entrecerró los ojos para poder leer lo que estaba escrito en letras muy pequeñas. – Ahora será de Tokio. – leyó.

Sobre el escritorio aparecieron su libro, sus tijeras y el frasco de cabellos que ella poseía. Tomo el libro y empezó a leer, buscaba el nombre de su victima, al encontrarla coloco la imagen de un chico de no mas de 18 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules. – Kaoru, tienes mala suerte – dijo la chica con sonrisa malévola – por tus hechos, serás juzgado gravemente – tomo sus tijeras y un cabello negro y lentamente lo corto. La fotografía fue tomando un color carmesí en los bordes, el color se fue extendiendo hasta que toda la imagen tomo el mismo color. Sus materiales desaparecieron frente a ella. Salió de la bodega y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kinomoto? – pregunto su profesor de historia, el Prof. Terada. – Mitsuki me comento que te habías puesto pálida.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe – sonrió la castaña y camino hasta su asiento. Las clases terminaron y Sakura se disponía a tomar camino a casa. Pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Kinomoto! – exclamaron detrás de ella, volteo la mirada y vio a la Prof. Mitsuki caminando hacia ella, con ¿Syaoran a su lado? Oh no, que no sea lo que esta pensando. – ¿Recuerdas que te tengo que asignar un tutor? – ella asintió – pues, como he visto que tu y Syaoran son buenos amigo, y el es el mejor en matemáticas, he decidido que el será tu tutor.

-Si… - musito Sakura, volteo a ver a Syaoran quien le sonreía con picardía, esta vez se sonrojo ante esa mirada, la Prof. Mitsuki se alejo de ellos. Syaoran camino hacia ella. Se acerco a su oído y murmuro.

-No quiero trabajitos mientras estemos juntos, Sakurita – murmuro de forma seductora y misteriosa, se alejo de ella y tomo camino a su apartamento.

-¿Tra… trabajitos? – tartamudeo Sakura sonrojada y confundida.

Continuara…

¡Hola!, bueno siento que este me quedo algo mal. Pero lo siento, los profes no dejan de dejarme tarea, la cual me da flojera hacer y aun no he hecho, y de paso, el lunes empezamos con esas tontas pruebas que solo cuestan 5 puntos .. Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el capi , y dejen reviews diciendo si les gusto, porque, si NO les gusto, porque, si tienen algún insulto o consejo, acepto de todo xD. Bye!!


	6. La Primera Clase

Ohaiyo Ya!!!

Bueno gracias por leer mi último capi a:

**Angel Zafiro:** pues para saber que pasara el 31 de Octubre tendrás que esperar xD y espero y te gusta la primera clase de Sakura con Syaoran.

**Sakura-ssn: **Hay si yo también lo amo!! Y sobre sus sentimientos, lee el capi y date una idea no? xD gracias por decir que te encanta el fic.

**Star Night:** Hay si, yo que ella también daría saltitos *-* bueno espero y te guste el capi. Yo también soy misteriosa xD.

**Animegirl_sakura2:** gracias por el review y espero y te guste el capi.

Capitulo 6: La Primera Clase y La Invitacion

-¿_Te parece hoy en la tarde? No tendré tiempo libre el resto de la semana – _decía una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono de la castaña.

-Si, no importa Syaoran – respondía alegre la castaña

-_Bien llegare a las cinco, y no olvides lo que te dije aquel día, Sakurita_ – notifico y corto la llamada.

La castaña suspiro, habían pasado tres días desde que la maestra Mitsuki había asignado a Syaoran como su tutor de matemáticas. Y aun recordaba lo que le había dicho ese día "_Nada de trabajitos_" ¿A que se refería con trabajitos? ¿Sera posible que…? No, es imposible. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esa probabilidad de su cabeza y se levanto del sofá y camino a su habitación. Al llegar, se acerco a su escritorio y tomo su MP3 para poder escuchar música. Mientras movía la cabeza y tarareaba la música, empezó a buscar ropa en su ropero para tomar baño antes de que Syaoran llegara. Después de buscar y rebuscar hasta que casi toda su ropa quedara tirada en el suelo, encontró un blusa roja con mangas que caían de los hombros y que decía "Queen of the World" en letras blancas, un jean azul un poco desgastado y unas zapatillas negras. Camino hasta el baño y dejo su MP3 fuera, para que no se mojara, y procedió a tomarse un baño.

-¡Sakura te buscan! – escucho el grito de Touya desde la planta baja. - ¡Es el mocoso otra vez!

-¡Te dije que no soy un mocoso! – también escucho el grito de Syaoran, ella rio.

-¡Ya bajo Syaoran! ¡Si quieres mata a mi hermano de una vez! – respondió el grito la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡Con mucho gusto!

Sakura escucho unos cuantos gritos mas de parte de su hermano y de Syaoran, enserio se estaban peleando, aunque no tardaron mucho en ceder y proceder al silencio. Salió tranquila del baño y procedió a cambiarse. Una vez lista bajo las escaleras y quedo sorprendida al ver a su hermano amarrado al sillón con una manta tapando su boca y a Syaoran con su mochila aun lado sentado en el sofá viendo televisión.

-Al fin bajas – dijo Syaoran apagando la televisión. – pensé estabas trabajando

-¿Tra…trabajando? – pregunto confundida y nerviosa mientras inconscientemente llevaba su dedo índice a la abertura de sus labios.

-¿Rabaando? – alzo una ceja Touya aun con la manta en su boca.

-Si – sonrió Syaoran caminando hacia ella – tu sabes, tu trabajo – decía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella – vamos a las clases ya. – ordeno muy cerca de su oído, causando aun mas nervios en ella y hacer los gruñidos de rabia de Touya ser escuchados hasta Hong Kong.

-Si, vamos. – la castaña lo guio hasta las escaleras y subieron hasta la habitación de ella. – bien, perdón por el desorden es solo que… no encontraba que ponerme.

-No tenías que buscar nada especial para verte hermosa para mi, Sakurita. – sonrió coquetamente el castaño haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

-Sera mejor empezar, así podre pasar el próximo examen sorpresa. – sugirió la castaña ocultando su sonrojo.

-Bien, si quieres estudiar, estudiaremos. – Syaoran tomo asiento en una silla giratoria que se encontraba aun lado del escritorio, tomo su mochila y saco un muy grueso y, evidentemente, pesado libro.

-Syaoran, ese no es el libro de nuestra secundaria.

-Lo se, este es el libro que usaba en mi secundaria en Hong Kong, lo traje porque este te puede ayudar mas que el de nuestra secundaria. – explico.

-Bien, pero ¿No será mas complicado?

-Puede que si, y puede que no, depende cuanta materia gris puedas usar. – rio el castaño.

-No hay esperanzas para mi – dijo resignada la castaña mientras se sentaba en su cama. – bien, ¿Con que empezamos?

-¿Te parece bien los polinomios? Fue el tema del último examen sorpresa. – sugirió el castaño

-Si, lo único que logre entender bien fueron las ecuaciones, también necesito ayuda con los monomios.

Después de una hora en la que tanto Syaoran y Sakura estuvieron rompiéndose la cabeza con miles de ecuaciones que Sakura no lograba resolver y causaba aun mas estrés en Syaoran, Sakura logro entender el tema de los polinomios y ahora debían proseguir con los monomios.

-A este paso no terminaremos hoy Sakurita. – rio el castaño. – tardas demasiado en entender un solo tema. Yo me tarde diez minutos en entenderle.

-¡Oye! Yo te dije que no había esperanzas para mi, además tu eres un genio de las matemáticas. – se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Tenias tanta razón – volvió a reír el castaño, una vez volvió a tomar la compostura se acerco a Sakura y con su brazos rodeo su cintura y la acerco mas a ella. Ella, indefensa a comparación con la fuerza de Syaoran, solo pudo sonrojarse y apoyar sus manos en el pecho del castaño. – ¿Te parece si… salimos un rato?

-¿Cuánto dura el rato? – pregunto sonrojada y nerviosa al sentir el aliento del chico tan cerca de ella.

-Mmm… No se… ¿Te parece hasta las ocho? – sonrió coquetamente de nuevo. – Seria… como una cita.

-¿Ci…cita? – en un esfuerzo de que su voz sonara normal, el cual fue totalmente vano, su voz sonó tan aguda como la de un pequeño ratón.

-Si, aprovecho no tienes nada más importante que hacer. – el castaño la acerco aun mas a el, quedando ella con la vista ven los ojos ámbar de el.

-¿Y… las… las clases de mate…matemáticas? – intentaba excusarse ella mientras parpadeaba para poder quitar su vista de los bellos ojos del castaño.

-Tu misma dijiste que no había esperanzas –el castaño movió una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la castaña y empezó a acariciar su cabello – Además acabo de recordar que estaré libre este sábado, asi que podemos terminar de estudiar los monomios el sábado.

-¿Y… porque no vamos el sábado a la… cita? – seguía intentando excusarse la castaña.

-Porque yo quiero ir hoy. –sonrió el –aunque si no quieres ir…

-No, claro que quiero ir. – se apresuro a decir la castaña. A lo que el castaño sonrió satisfactoriamente. – solo déjame ir por mi bolso ¿Quieres?

-Claro te espero abajo. – y dicho esto el castaño salió de la habitación de la castaña.

-Estaba a punto de decir que fuera el sábado y yo le digo que si ¿Porque? – se dijo a si misma la castaña mientras caminaba al escritorio que se encontraba frente a ella. Al revisar que todo estuviera dentro, noto un pequeño sobre negro dentro de ella. Suspiro. ¿Cómo haría con Syaoran? Tendría que hacerlo esperar solo un poco mas. – Tendré que hacerlo rápido.

Sakura tomo el bolso y salió de su habitación en silencio y de puntillas para que ni Syaoran ni Touya notaran que había bajado, al bajar las escaleras vio como Syaoran se burlaba de Touya por seguir amarrado a la silla. Por un momento pensó en que Syaoran había fijado su vista a las escaleras, pero era imposible, la hubiera llamado. Siguió bajando en silencio y casi saltando, en silencio, hasta el sótano abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido, pero la puerta no ayudo con su rechinar.

-¡Diablos! – exclamo en voz baja, volvió a mover la puerta y volvió a rechinar, volteo atrás y vio a Syaoran y Touya en la misma situación en que estaban cuando bajaba. – si vuelve a rechinar, llamare su atención, ya se – por la pequeña abertura que había logrado abrir, intentando abrir hasta que volviera a abrir, logro entrar a duras al sótano. – ya entre, ahora debo terminar esto rápido. – camino hasta la mesa en la que siempre colocaba la fotografía del juzgado. – Bien, que dice _ella_ – leyó – _Nuevamente Tokio, debes de estar feliz de no seguir asesinando gente en Tomoeda. Por cierto, he notado que un chico apareció en Tomoeda hace pocos días. Ten cuidado con el._ - ¿Feliz? ¿¡Feliz!? ¿Como podía estar feliz si tenia que matar a la gente?

Vio la fotografía y aprecio a una joven de cabello grisáceo y ojos del mismo color, pero mas brillantes – Como la plata, me recuerdas a mi madre – murmuro Sakura mientras veía la fotografía. Coloco la fotografía en la mesa, tomo el libro y busco el nombre de la juzgada: Nadeshiko Amamiya. Leyó y miro con pesar la fotografía. – Lo siento, aunque yo quisiera, y porque mereces seguir viviendo, no puedo dejarte hacerlo. Debes de morir. – del frasco saco un cabello grisáceo ondulado. Enderezo el cabello y tomo sus tijeras, las acerco lentamente hasta que corto el cabello. Sakura vio la fotografía y vio como la joven en ella, una lágrima salió de sus ojos plateados. La foto se arrugo y luego voló al cesto de basura. – Lo siento Nadeshiko – murmuro Sakura.

Sakura salió del sótano de la misma forma en la que entro, al salir, noto a Syaoran sentado en el sofá viendo televisión de nuevo. Se acerco por detrás del sofá y se coloco detrás de el.

-¡Sorpresa! – grito Sakura mientras saltaba por detrás de Syaoran, este se encontraba en el suelo por el salto que había dado del susto. – Vamos, se hará tarde. – decía mientras rodeaba el sofá.

-Si, vámonos – Syaoran se incorporo y camino junto con Sakura hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir Syaoran regreso ha la sala para despedirse de Touya – Adiós Touya, vendré el sábado a darte otra lección de artes marciales.

-¡Ah si! Touya acabo de llamarle a papa, dice que hoy llegara tarde porque se quedo en la oficina trabajando. Llegare a las ocho, adiós – se despidió Sakura. Ambos salieron de la casa dejando a Touya amarrado, amordazado y con hambre en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Enserio piensas dejarlo así? – pregunto Syaoran a Sakura mientras caminaban al centro de la ciudad.

-¿A quien? ¿A Touya? Si, se lo merece por decirme monstruo y por decirte mocoso. – sonrió Sakura al igual que Syaoran.

-Parece tuviste que trabajar hoy, por eso te tardaste. – Sakura paro en seco ante las palabras de Syaoran ¿Cómo es que…? ¿El sabrá que…? - Vamos Sakura no te quedes atrás. – llamo Syaoran al ver que la castaña se había quedado atrás.

-Si – la castaña acelero el paso para poder llegar al lado del castaño. – y ¿Dónde vamos?

-Pues, escuche que había una feria en el Templo Tsukimine, ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Una feria? Suena muy divertido – sonrió la castaña. Ambos castaños tomaron rumbo al Templo Tsukimine.

Continuara…

Bueno como siempre, corto -.-, sorry es que siempre me salen muy cortos!! Pero hago mi mayor esfuerzos por hacerlos mas largos. Ahora critiquen y díganme si les gusto, si no les gusto, el porque en ambas ocasiones jajaja y bueno espero y les haya gustado el capi.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Se que no he puesto conti desde hace casi medio año :/, lo lamento, pero la inspiración me fallo y he tenido muchos otros proyectos en los que trabajar. Para aquellos que todavía quieren leer este fic debo anunciarle que lo editare completamente, osea, sera la misma trama y personajes y todo, solo que ahora que lo adite me asegurare de que los capitulos sean mas largos, darle una excelente personalidad a los personajes y hacer que les guste aun mas.**

**Yo, eliminare esta fic, pero iniciare su editacion lo mas rapido posible para mi, y su, gusto, ahora que tengo mas tiempo debido a las vacaciones puede que ponga las conti's mas continuamente, aunque no prometo nada xD, la musa a veces se me escapa de las manos, lol. Ademas pronto recibiran de mi parte nuevos proyectos que por el momento sigo escribiendo y aun estan en mi retorcida mente.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Atte. DarkWhiteAngel **


End file.
